There is a technology for specifying a position of image information formed on a printed media such as paper, by placing two dimensional codes including coded coordinate information coded on the print media.
To input a coordinate, one method is to use a stylus pen as an input pen which drives based on resistance pressure method, electric capacity method, or electromagnetic induction method. In the apparatus having such a tablet, the tablet is often used combined with display means such as liquid crystal displays. Coordinate range instructed on the tablet and corresponding position on a display screen of the display means are predetermined. When a stylus pen moves on the tablet, a cursor moves on the display screen.
As a related art of the present disclosure, there are Japanese patent literatures JP 2006-085679 A1, or JP 1995-017304 A1.